A raisen in the sun Act 4
by Shadow of Darkness 78
Summary: this was a school project that i made so i thought i would post it


A Raisin in the Sun

Act IV

Scene I

As the curtain opens we see mama hanging the last curtain and throwing away the last box. Mama gets up and looks at her surroundings and smiles to herself. She's standing deep in pride when a door opens upstairs and Travis comes down stairs.

Travis- Good morning grandma. Man this house is awesome.

Mama- Travis good morning I didn't think you would be up so early.

Travis- Well, school is pretty far away now and I hope to go to the store and buy some caps.

Mama- Didn't Ruth tell you? (_moves towards Travis_)

Travis- Tell me what, you don't mean I cant buy caps anymore!

Mama- No honey you are going to a new school here in Clyburn Park

Travis- Really!

_(A door opens and Ruth comes down the steps)_

Ruth- Morning Lena. I think... (_Notices Travis_) Oh Travis I would have. thought you would still be sleeping.

Travis- Hey mama can I go work at the market today?

Ruth- No honey this is not a good time

Travis- But Mama I want to get-

(_A door closes and Walter comes down_)

Walter- What's he complaining about now?

Ruth- He wants to work at the market to get some money.

Travis- And Mama won't let me go.

Walter- Why not (_Locking eyes with Ruth_)

Ruth- You know that this isn't a good place for him to work. (_Still holding the eye lock)_

Walter- Well everyone should have the right to work and get money.

Ruth- You know what's going to happen as soon as he gets there.

Walter- who said they will react like that. (Looking At Travis) go ahead son.

Travis- Yippee! Thanks Dad! (_Gets up and dashes out the door without a word_)

Ruth- Don't you want what's best for him?

Walter- I don't have time, I am late to work. (_He walks up to Ruth, kisses her, and says goodbye before leaving)_

_(Mama enters the room through the Kitchen.)_

Mama- Who was that?

Ruth- Walter just left for work.

Mama- Can't anyone say a Christian good morning around here?

(_Phone rings, Ruth moves to get it but Mama stops her and walks over and picks it up.)_

Mama- Hello This is the younger family residence. What! _( Mama face gets sad all of a sudden, says thanks, and hangs up the phone. She turns to look at Ruth_)

Mama- Walter has been fired.

Scene II

_(The curtain opens and we see a school, it's big and filled with a bunch of students. We see Travis going in and getting ready to find his class when 3 guys, the school bullies, come up to him.)_

Bill- Hey I think you made a wrong turn.

Travis- I don't think I did.

Bill- You must have because there are no black kids in this school or area.

Travis- Well there are now.

Bill- For now, however you will never be accepted in this school and you will be kicked out in some way.

_(The warning bell goes off and the 3 guys leave. Travis goes off to find his class.)_

_(The curtain closes and reopens showing the younger house where Ruth, Mama, Walter, and Benetha are standing in the kitchen talking.)_

Mama- Son _(looks right in Walter's eyes)_ Why where you fired?

Walter- Because I live too far to get there and the Clayborne branch won't accept me.

Ruth- Well what are you going to do now?

Walter- I will tell you my plan, there is a little shop downtown selling. It used to be a Lawn Shop and It still has all the equipment, and it costs only 4000. This will be a very good investment.

Benetha- OH boy here we go again.

Ruth- Walter I...

Walter- I know you all think I am crazy but I am not.

Mama- Do you remember what happened last time you made an 'investment'?

Walter- This is going to be different, I know it.

Mama- Walter we're not business folks.

Ruth- Where are you going to get 4000 dollars anyway?

Walter- Leave that to me.

_(He walks out of the kitchen and walks out the door.)_

Scene III

_(The scene starts with Ruth talking to Mama outside in the garden, where Mama is working on her plant.)_

Mama- Oh this plant isn't doing well. It just needs more sun.

Ruth- Lena I am worried about Walter, I have no idea how he's planning on getting that money.

Lena- Your guess is as good as mine dear, but I think he will go insane trying to find that type of cash. Besides, we're not bossiness folks.

_(Travis comes running up to them.)_

Travis- Hi Mama, hi Grandma.

Ruth- Weren't you going to work today at the market?

Travis- They didn't have anything for me to do.

Mama- How do you like your new school?

Travis- It's okay. I mean, it's nice… but I am in a class by myself and I don't see anyone.

(Mama stops working on her plants and looks up to Travis with a worried look on her face. Ruth's look changes to a concerned face as well.)

Travis- What's wrong Mama?

Ruth- Nothing, go in the house.

Travis- Okay. _(Travis walks in to the house and Mama turns to Ruth.)_

Mama- Well ain't that fine? My grandchild getting discriminated like that.

_(Walter shows up on the scene and goes up to Ruth.)_

Walter- I got the money.

Ruth- What?

Mama- Son can't you say a simple Christian greeting?

Walter- I got it 4000 for the store and 100 to get a license.

Ruth- Where did you get that money from?

Walter- There's this guy selling an old broken rusted up car for 50 dollars. I bought it and sold it to a metal guy and I also worked at the market for 4 hours.

Mama- Walter I will say it again; we are not business people.

Walter- This one is going to work out, I know it!

Mama- Like the last one did? Walter what is with you and business?

Walter- Probably something you wouldn't be able to understand.

Scene IV

_(The Youngers are in there house in various rooms. Walter is on the phone.)_

Walter- That's right Sir… …Yes… …Okay thank you.

_(Walter hangs up the phone when Ruth enters the room.)_

Ruth- Who was that?

Walter- The guy who owns the store. I called him about it, and he's going to get back to me on it in a few minutes.

Ruth- Walter please think of the family. There is a lot we could do with 4000.

Walter- I am thinking about the family, I am thinking about us. That's why I am doing this.

_(The Phone rings and Walter grabs it. He's listening intently and his face lights up and he hangs up the phone and grabs his briefcase.)_

Walter- It went through, I am going to deliver the money. I will be back.

_(10 minutes pass and Walter comes back. The family is waiting in the kitchen for him.)_

Walter- _(Excitedly)_ We own a Lawn shop!

_(Everyone looks at him in disbelief. They all leave Walter only getting a 'I hope you know what your doing' and leaving,)_

_(a few month has passed and Walter is doing great in business, Travis is not being segregated, Benetha went to Africa and the Plant grew a lot healthier_)


End file.
